Episode 7583 (11th August 2016)
Plot Chrissie puts more pressure on Rakesh, offering to buy Rakesh out of The Mill development in return for him getting Andy to plead guilty today. David receives a wedding brochure, an reveals to Tracy he has organised her to have a meeting with Leyla and Megan. Stressed Belle snaps at Jermaine. Holly suggests Moira call Cain, as he is probably as miserable as she is, but Moira refuses, and asks Holly to return some of Cain's clothes, so she doesn't have to see her estranged husband. Chrissie tells Lawrence that Rakesh has more secrets than them, so she has managed to persuade him to make Andy plead guilty. Jermaine reveals to Chas, Marlon and Aaron that Lisa is considering reverting to her maiden name due to Zak. The Dingles can't believe it and decide to talk Lisa out of it. Andy's loved ones prepare for the plea hearing, where Chrissie reveals Andy threatened Lawrence before the shooting. At the court, Rakesh lies to Andy that Lachlan has a rock solid alibi, and tries to persuade Andy plead guilty due to all the evidence stacked against him. Andy cannot believe it, knowing he is innocent. Holly hands Cain a bin bag of his clothes, and tells Cain that Moira is missing him as much as he is her. Holly compares herself and Cain, suggesting Cain is addicted to hurting himself, like she is addicted to heroin. David visits HMP Pitmoor to see Tracy's dad Frank Clayton, who immediately inquires how his 'Teeny' is. Frank says if Teeny wanted to see him then she would reply to his letter, revealing he is up for early release soon. Rakesh tells Chrissie it isn't too late for them to go easy on Andy, without implicating Lachlan, but Chrissie insists Andy deserves everything he gets. Tracy tells Leyla and Megan her idea for a wedding pool party, Magaluf style, but neither are impressed. The Dingles try to talk Lisa out of changing her name, and they find it hilarious to find out she was known as 'Lisa Greaser'. The Court Clerk reads out the charges Andy is facing, and asks if he is plead Guilty or Not Guilty. After a long silence Andy pleads Not Guilty, shocking both Chrissie and Rakesh. Cast Regular cast *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed Guest cast *Prison Officer - Dave Dunton *Court Clerk - Claire Cage *Judge - Anthony Schaeffer Locations *Holdgate Farm - Hallway and kitchen *David's Shop - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Crown Court - Holding cells, corridor and courtroom *HMP Pitmoor Notes *First appearance of Frank Clayton. *A prison guard is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes